


It's not just puppy love

by adrabbleness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, FLUFF ALL AROUND, Fluff, Post-Promised Day, Riza as an overprotective mom, Riza gets a new dog, Royai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrabbleness/pseuds/adrabbleness
Summary: On a rare day off in East City, Roy helps Riza find a suitable partner for her beloved Black Hayate.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	It's not just puppy love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Short and sweet! Enjoy!

When Roy agreed to accompany Riza on her shopping trip during their rare day-off, he thought that he’d be spending the afternoon helping her pick out a new dress or some new shoes. Or, in the ideal case, a sexy lingerie set (for plans later on in the evening).

He certainly didn’t expect that she’d be shopping for a new _dog_.

“Riza… This is the third pet store we’ve been to. Haven’t we looked around enough?”

He pulled lightly on said woman’s arm, as her attention was set on yet another canine, yipping happily at her from behind glass walls. 

She turned her head briefly towards him, noting the impatience in his words.

“Roy, if you’re bored, you can leave. Black Hayate’s enough company for me,” she said coldly, brushing his hand off.

She walked further into the store, and her furry companion trotted behind her closely, biting excitedly on his leash.

He grumbled. “You know that’s not what I mean…”

Roy closed the distance between them, planting himself dutifully by her side, as she scanned over a small Labrador puppy.

“I’m just wondering what your criteria is. You’ve passed on a lot of very beautiful dogs already…” he explained, trying to catch her eye.

She sighed.

“It’s not just about their looks, Roy.”

“Then what? Tell me, so that I understand.”

She gave him a small smile, and bent down to pick up Black Hayate. The dog barked in happiness, leaning forward to lick his master’s face.

“I’m not looking for just any dog… I’m looking… for Hayate’s perfect match. A dog that can be his life partner, in a way,” she stated.

An amused smile tugged on Roy’s lips.

“Riza… I don’t think dogs have soulmates.”

She glared at him.

“Roy, we just fought against a bunch of _homunculi_ who were trying to wipe out the entire country. There’s no such thing as _impossible_ , anymore,” she countered.

“Point taken. Carry on.”

The blonde woman nodded, a pleased look on her face.

“Besides…” she started, walking over to the next candidate.

“Hayate’s family… And I want my family to be happy,” she told him quietly.

Roy frowned at this.

“Surely you know that this dog isn’t your _only_ family.”

She let out a small giggle, shaking her head.

It was a rare sound coming from the woman, but Roy cherished it dearly.

“Of course I do. You, the team, Rebecca, even the Elric brothers and Miss Winry… everyone’s made it loud and clear that I have a huge family supporting me,” she promised.

She raised one hand up to Roy’s face, caressing his cheek fondly.

“It’s just… I found my soulmate already. And now, I want to find his.”

Roy’s heart warmed at her words; he held his hand up to catch hers and kissed her palm softly.

“Good that you know then,” he whispered, leaning his forehead down to touch hers.

Hayate took their romantic moment as an opportunity to escape, slipping quickly out of Riza’s hands. He walked over to the far end of the store, with great purpose in his steps. He paused in front of one particular glass cell, and began barking repeatedly.

“H-Hayate! Don’t be so loud!” Riza scolded him.

They ran towards the Shiba, apologizing to onlookers as they went.

“What’s the matter with you, Hayate? You’re usually well-behaved in public!”

Riza went on her knees, patting the dog gently to calm him down.

She then turned to the cell he’d been staring at. In front of her was a Japanese Spitz, with gorgeous white fur. The puppy was the same size as Hayate, and was looking at him with apparent interest.

Hayate gave a small howl to the Spitz, who returned it with a long chorus of barks. Hayate then moved towards the glass barrier separating them, climbing up on his hindlegs as he pawed desperately at the white puppy.

Roy squatted down, pulling Hayate back slightly by the torso. The dog let out a low growl of complaint.

“I think he’s quite interested with this one,” he told Riza, chuckling.

The white puppy now followed Hayate’s actions, standing up and leaning towards the glass.

“Oh, and look at that. She’s a girl!”

Riza surveyed the two dogs intently, her eyes narrowing.

“Hmm…. I don’t know…”

She took Hayate’s head in her hands, turning it gently to face hers.

“Are you sure, Hayate? Is she the one?” she asked him seriously.

The dog barked happily in reply.

“Well, if you’re sure…. Let’s go bring her home.”

Riza stood up slowly, making her way towards the store clerk.

Roy watched her retreating back for a few moments, before turning his attention to the black dog.

Hayate was now sitting in front of the glass, letting out soft whimpers as he continued to stare at the Spitz. He pressed his nose gently to the glass, and the white puppy repeated the action on the same spot, making it seem as though they were giving each other a nose kiss.

“Wow, to think… It took Riza and I more than a decade to hold hands…And here they are, already trying to kiss,” he mused.

He stood up, walking over to the checkout counter to join his own partner. She greeted him with a warm smile.

“Having second doubts?” he asked, wrapping an arm loosely around her waist.

Riza sighed softly, leaning her head to his shoulder. “I mean, he looks happy with her, so it should be fine… right?”

Upon seeing the worry in her eyes, he chuckled.

If she was going to be this picky for her pet dog, he could only _imagine_ how strict her criteria would be for her actual offspring.

But maybe, just maybe, he’d be able to put his two cents in for _that_ decision.

“What’s so funny, Roy?”

“Nothing, dear.”


End file.
